Rachel Garrett
Rachel Garrett was a Starfleet officer and captain of the in 2344. In that year, the Enterprise, under Garrett's command, responded to a distress call from the Klingon outpost at Narendra III, which was under attack by four Romulan Warbirds. As the Enterprise was defending the outpost, the weapons discharges resulted in the creation of a temporal rift, through which the badly damaged Enterprise drifted, arriving in the year 2366. Upon emerging from the rift, the crew encountered their ship's immediate successor, the , whose captain, Jean-Luc Picard, informed them that the Federation was at war with the Klingon Empire, and were on the brink of defeat. Initially, Garrett was prepared to remain in that timeframe and assist the Federation's war efforts, but it was eventually discovered that the Enterprise-C's journey through time had resulted in the creation of an alternate timeline, and that, if they wished to restore the proper flow if history, the Enterprise-C would have to return through the rift, in the middle of the battle with the Romulans. Garrett initially balked at this idea, noting that they were hopelessly outmatched by the Romulans, but Picard pointed out that, if a Federation starship were to sacrifice itself in defense of a Klingon outpost, such an act would be seen as extremely honorable by the Empire, and would perhaps avert decades of war. Garrett eventually conceded, and prepared to take her ship back through the rift. However, before the Enterprise-C could depart, both ships came under attack by a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, resulting in Garrett's death. The timeline was eventually restored when Lieutenant Richard Castillo took command of the Enterprise-C, and returned the ship through the rift. ( ) Appendices Background information Rachel Garrett was played by actress Tricia O'Neil; stunts for Garrett's death scene were performed by Donna Garrett. According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, the last name "Garrett" was chosen by story co-writer Trent Christopher Ganino, who took the name from a pizzeria in San Diego, Ganino's hometown. In an early draft of the script, the captain was named Richard Garrett. Captain Garrett is the only canon female captain of a USS Enterprise. (Demora Sulu was captain of the in Star Trek novels.) A biographical readout, written by Michael Okuda, in the PC game Starship Creator Warp II stated that Rachel Garrett was born in 2300. If so, and the date is taken along with her history from the novels, she was admitted to Starfleet Academy at a very young age. According to Rick Sternbach, the fatal shrapnel was a wing from a VF-1 Valkyrie. Apocrypha The Lost Era novels – The Art of the Impossible and Well of Souls – and the ''Starfleet Academy'' novel The Haunted Starship, add the following non-canon details: * 2311 - Entered Starfleet Academy * 2316 - Met, and married, the Betazoid xenoarcheologist Ven Kaldarren, while a Lt. JG on the USS Argo * 2324 - Their son Jason is born; Garrett and Kaldarren subsequently divorce and Jason raised off-ship by his father * 2328 - As a commander she is first officer of the USS Carthage, and is involved in the Betreka Nebula Incident * 2332 - Promoted to captain and given command of the newly-launched USS Enterprise-C * 2336 - Garrett's long-time friend and first officer, Nigel Holmes, is killed by Klingon renegades External link * de:Rachel Garrett es:Rachel Garrett fr:Rachel Garrett ja:レイチェル・ギャレット nl:Rachel Garrett pl:Rachel Garrett Category:Humans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Time travelers